List of Babar episodes
This is a complete list of episodes from the animated television show Babar, which was based on the famous book series for children, Babar the Elephant. The series aired from 1989 to 1991, and returned for one season in 2000. Episode list Season 1 (1989) # Babar's First Step (28 March 1989) (pilot) # City Ways (4 April 1989) # Babar Returns (11 April 1989) # The City of Elephants (18 April 1989) # Babar's Triumph (25 April 1989) # Babar's Choice (2 May 1989) # Race to the Moon (9 May 1989) # No Place Like Home (16 May 1989) # An Elephant's Best Friend (23 May 1989) # The Show Must Go On (30 May 1989) # To Duet Or Not to Duet (6 June 1989) # The Missing Crown Affair (13 June 1989) # The Phantom (20 June 1989) # Babar: The Movie (28 July 1989) Season 2 (1989) # Between Friends (6 October 1989) # School Days (13 October 1989) # Peer Pressure (20 October 1989) # La Tour De Celesteville (27 October 1989) # Monkey Business (3 November 1989) # The Gift (10 November 1989) # Rhino War (17 November 1989) # Elephant Express (24 November 1989) # Conga the Terrible (1 December 1989) # King Tuttle's Vote (8 December 1989) # The Intruder (15 December 1989) # Double the Guards (22 December 1989) # Remember When...? (29 December 1989) Season 3 (1990) # The Celesteville Enquirer (3 May 1990) # Special Delivery (10 May 1990) # To Tell Or Not to Tell (17 May 1990) # The Coin (24 May 1990) # My Dinner with Rataxes (31 May 1990) # Fathers and Sons (7 June 1990) # Witch's Potion (14 June 1990) # Tale of Two Siblings (21 June 1990) # A Charmed Life (28 June 1990) # Uncle Arthur and the Pirates (5 July 1990) # The Unsalted Sea Serpent (12 July 1990) # Ghost for a Day (19 July 1990) # Boys Will Be Boys (26 July 1990) Season 4 (1991) # Alexander the Great (13 March 1991) # Cruel to Be Kind (20 March 1991) # A Pair of Queens (27 March 1991) # Rowing Pains (3 April 1991) # Object D'Arthur (10 April 1991) # The Diaperman Cometh (17 April 1991) # Time Flies (24 April 1991) # Insecurity System (1 May 1991) # Kings of the Castle (8 May 1991) # What's Mine Is Mine (15 May 1991) # The Scarlet Pachyderm (22 May 1991) # All Played Out (29 May 1991) # Radio Riot (5 June 1991) Season 5 (1991) # The Lead Blimp (10 September 1991) # Helping Hands (17 September 1991) # Victor, Victorious (24 September 1991) # The Unsung Hero (1 October 1991) # Every Basket Has a Silver Lining (8 October 1991) # The One That Got Away (15 October 1991) # Never Cry Alien! (22 October 1991) # Friendly Agreement (29 October 1991) # A Child in the Snow (5 November 1991) # The Old Lady Vanishes (12 November 1991) # Oh, to Be an Adult (19 November 1991) # Robot Rampage (26 November 1991) # Mango Madness (3 December 1991) Season 6 (2000) # The Departure # Adventure on Big Island # Land of Games # Land of Toys # Land of Ice # Land of Pirates # Land of Witches # Land of Mysterious Water # Land of the Underground # The Seabed Land # Land of Treats # Land of the Treasure Hunt # Land of Happiness (Series Finale) Category:Lists of children's television series episodes Category:Lists of animated television series episodes